mightypartyfandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Бой
Whatever the fight mode you are in, you will always fight following the general fight rules in Mighty Party. Fight Screen elements In the picture you can see the three zones a fight has: # In the upper zone you can see: ## On the left, your player information: guild, name and medal you have chosen to show (you can change it in your castle) ## Centered, the current turn of the fight. ## On the right, your opponent information: guild, name and medal he has chosen to show. # In the battlefield, you can see: ## On the left, your warlord with its actual fight mode Knowledge_Base#Termslife. ## Centered, a 4 rows x 6 columns battlefield, with the cells you can chose to put your heroes. ## On the right, your opponent warlord with its actual fight mode Knowledge_Base#Termslife. # At the bottom,we have: ## On the left, 4 of the 8 cards of your selected squad, randomly selected. ## On the right, the ability/abilities of your warlord (that you can trigger or not, depending on the turn). ## At the end, the skip option (autofight for VIP players) and game settings (speech on/off, sound on/off, game speed...) Fight mechanic To win the fight your goal is to reduce your opponent HP fight mode Knowledge_Base#Termsto 0. The starting player is randomly selected, and he starts his turn (TURN 1). Once he finishes, the other player plays his turn too, and the first turn ends. So a game turn is the turn of both you and your opponent. Every turn you only have two different actions: trigger your warlord skills and play a hero. Warlord skills Every warlord has three skils (when it has a decent level...if you are a very low level warlord, perhaps you havent unlocked your skills yet, you can check it here). The first one can be triggered in the first turn, the second skill can be triggered in the third turn and the third skill can be triggered in the seventh turn of the fight. You have to trigger them in order...that is, you can´t trigger your third skill if you haven´t triggered the first and the second skills first. The skills can make a huge difference in every fight, if you use them in the right moment and you have a squad prepared to take advantage of them. Selecting your hero Every turn, you have to select one hero of the ones you have at the bottom and put it in one of your field squares. In the moment you do this, your turn will finish, and the game will simulate the fight. The first unit to act is your melee hero in the upper row (row 1 and column 3 in your screen), and then the ranged heroes in that row (row 1, columns 2 and 1 in that order). Then, the next hero to act is the melee in row 2 (row 2, column 3) and ranged heroes in that row (row 2, columns 2 and 1 in that order) and so on... Take care of this, as in a tight fight, the decission of playing a hero in an upper row or not can be decissive at the end of the fight... Simulating the fight When a hero attacks, a lot of hero skills and abilities can be triggered, so sometimes, if there are a lot of heroes in play, it can be difficult to predict whats going to happen exactly and calculate the final damage you can deal to your opponent warlord. In the attack of a hero, if he encounters another hero in front of him, he will reduce its HP fight mode Knowledge_Base#Termsequal to the damage ( fight mode Melee or fight mode Ranged) he does. If he doesnt encounter any hero in front of him, it will reduce your opponent´s warlord HP fight mode Knowledge_Base#Terms(remember that your objective its to reduce it to 0). In the middle of the fight, a lot of heroes skills will trigger...you should take that into account ;)